


Therapy Time

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wintergreen hates this mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/gifts).



> Comment fic for my friend

Wintergreen hated when Slade was in these moods. Pace... out on the porch at least... and then fiddle with the chore list before going for a run (in the heat even!) before coming back.

When he could stand it no longer, Wintergreen carried a bottle of scotch and two tumblers into the den. "Slade, join me!"

The other man came, conditioned by that command voice... and saw the 'medicine' on the table. He grimaced, then looked at his friend. "That bad, suh?"

"Yes. Now sit down, drink up, and talk."


End file.
